He's—My Teacher?
by Shin-Meris
Summary: CH-2! [Asal-usul cerita dari Nilai T] Hari pertama kuliahnya benar-benar suatu kesialan. Terutama ketika kau melihat kekasihmu sendiri santai-santai saja menanggapi rayuan manja dari para fansnya. Membuat si gadis merah muda ini menumpahkan jus tomat yang dibuatnya. Kesialannya bertambah ketika jus tersebut mengenai pakaian orang lain yang ternyata adalah dosen yang terkenal killer
1. Chapter 1

**He's... My Teacher?**

[Asal-usul cerita dari Nilai T] Hari pertama kuliahnya benar-benar suatu kesialan. Terutama ketika kau melihat kekasihmu sendiri santai-santai saja menanggapi rayuan manja dari para fansnya. Membuat si gadis merah muda ini menumpahkan jus tomat yang sengaja dibuatnya. Kesialannya bertambah ketika jus tersebut mengenai pakaian orang lain yang ternyata adalah dosen yang terkenal killer di antara dosen lainnya.

.

.

[1]

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi hari. Jam masuk kuliahnya akan dimulai setengah jam dari sekarang, seharusnya itu bukan suatu masalah yang besar, hanya saja kemana lelaki pantat ayam itu menghilang?

Sakura terus mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil memandangi layar handphonenya yang menampilkan aplikasi _whatsapp_ , menunggu balasan _chat_ -nya yang sama sekali belum dibaca dari sejak satu jam yang lalu dia _chat_.

Sepuluh menit lewat, Sakura menyambar ranselnya seraya memakai _sneekers_ favoritnya dengan kesal. Dia harus berjalan kaki sekitar satu kilo meter lebih karena tidak adanya kendaraan.

Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah, telat sedikit tidak akan menjadi masalah. Dosen biasanya akan memberikan waktu tambahan lima belas menit. Sakura menegak air mineral dari botol minumannya, ketika akan menyimpan botol berbentuk tab itu ke dalam ranselnya kembali, Sakura melihat botol bening yang lain yang berisi cairan warna merah. Mengeluarkannya dan dingin dari lemari es masih terasa.

Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum yang indah. "Untuk Sasuke- _kun_." Tapi seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi keras, "huh!" tanpa berniat memasukannya ke dalam ranselnya, Sakura menarik resleting tasnya itu dan kembali menggendongnya. Dia tarik kakinya dengan malas-malasan menuju gedung menjulang tinggi yang bertuliskan _Faculty of Law_ itu.

Kakinya berhenti begitu saja. Bibirnya terasa kelu, pemandangan di depan matanya berhasil membuat matanya panas.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya membuka tutup botol minuman berisi cairan merah untuk menahan emosinya.

Di depannya, tepat dekat pintu masuk gedung besar itu nampak seorang laki-laki berparas bak patung dewa Yunani tengah dikerubungi oleh wanita-wanita yang jauh lebih cantik darinya, oh tidak, bahkan ada beberapa laki-laki yang sepertinya memiliki kelainan seksual itu ikut mengerubungi kekasihnya.

Likuid bening itu turun begitu saja. _Apa-apaan itu ekspresi wajahnya? Dia tersenyum?!_ Batin Sakura, walaupun gadis ini tahu jika Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil—nyaris samar—tapi Sakura tahu bagaimana watak Sasuke. Mereka berpacaran sudah hampir menginjak satu tahun dan Sakura tahu sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu pada fans-fansnya selama di sekolah menengah atas. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Apa...Sasuke sudah bosan dengannya?

Tidak kuat untuk berdiri lebih lama di sana, Sakura segera membalikan badannya yang sudah terasa lemas itu hingga badan mungilnya itu menubruk dada bidang seseorang yang sedang terburu-buru berjalan ke arahnya.

Orang yang ditabraknya itu segera menjauhkan handphone yang sedang menempel di telinganya yang sepertinya sedang dalam pembicaraan yang lumayan serius karena lelaki dengan helai perak ini nampak serius.

Kemeja putihnya yang sangat rapi dengan dasi merah yang terikat di kerah bajunya seketika itu juga menjadi merah pekat dengan bau yang khas, bau tomat.

"Ahh.." Ucap si lelaki itu seraya memelototkan matanya, namun objek yang menjadi amarahnya seolah tidak peduli. Dia hanya menggumamkan kata "maaf.. maaf." Berulang kali sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. Setelahnya dia berlari pergi begitu saja. Kakashi Hatake, orang yang merupakan korban itu memanggil-manggilnya "pinky! Oi pinky!" Tapi percuma gadis itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Kakashi menggeram, dia menatap kemejanya yang menyedihkan padahal ini adalah hari pertama dia mengajar di semester baru setelah liburan panjang.

Kata terlambat adalah haram baginya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia harus mengubah semua istilah yang ada di dalam kamus kehidupannya.

Kakashi dengan kesal memutar kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkiran, dia perlu pakaian baru dan kembali ke rumahnya adalah ide yang buruk. _Hell_ , dia belum ada niatan untuk menyewa ataupun membeli apartment di sekitar kampusnya. Bukannya dia tidak mampu, hanya saja berada dengan orang tuanya membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Mungkin sebentar lagi, atau mungkin bulan berikutnya baru dia akan memulai hidup mandiri, sambil mengenyam gelar doktornya di kampus idamannya selama ini.

Oxford University

Ya, Kakashi Hatake, dia adalah dosen yang mengenyam pendidikan dual degree dengan gelar cum laude itu kini sedang mengajukan lamaran beasiswa S3 di Oxford University. Pengumumannya adalah tiga minggu dari sekarang.

Tapi hal sepele yang tidak terduga seperti ini justru malah terjadi, yang seharusnya di hari pertamanya dia mengajar setelah libur semester itu dengan tepat waktu dan memberikan kesan teladan pada para mahasiswa baru ataupun lama harus kandas gara-gara sosok gadis dengan rambut noraknya yang.. Pink ?! Kakashi mengacak rambutnya.

Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Gumamnya, dia menghempaskan pantatnya cukup kasar di balik kemudi. Brosur yang tadi entah SPG atau SPB dari mana telah menyelipkan selembaran brosur di knop pintu mobilnya. Kakashi meliriknya, yang kemudian mata malasnya itu membacanya dengan seksama.

Outlet baju baru dengan diskon 75%? Seulas senyum tercetak di wajah tampannya yang tertutup masker itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

Setelah berjalan dengan cara berputar ke belakang kampus agar tidak bertemu dengan sang kekasih, Sakura akhirnya sampai di depan kelasnya. Dia menghela napasnya sejenak yang kemudian mendorong dengan pelan pintu tersebut.

Kelas masih saja ribut. Sakura mengusap dadanya lega, syukurlah dosennya di mata kuliah pertama ini sepertinya telat datang.

Mata emeraldnya yang masih terlihat sembab walaupun sudah dia cuci di toilet itu menelusuri itu kelas. Semua bangku di belakang telah terisi penuh.

Kelas yang diisi oleh mahasiswa kurang lebih sebanyak empat puluh lima orang itu kini hanya menyisakan bangku di depan.

Ya sudahlah, lagipula kampus berbeda dengan sekolah menengah atas. Besok kalau dia datang lebih pagi, dia akan mendapatkan bangku di tengah-tengah. Bangku yang ideal.

Sakura menaruh ranselnya.

Ia menopang dagunya. Kejadian tadi kembali mengusik isi otaknya, "Sasuke-kun no baka!" rutuknya. Segera saja dia ambil ponselnya.

 _Aku lupa menjemputmu. Kau sudah di kelas kan?_

Sakura mendengus sebal. Dia taruh kembali ponselnya.

Tepukan hangat di pundaknya membuat Sakura menoleh. Di dapatinya seorang perempuan yang di matanya sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang diikat tinggi dengan iris matanya yang biru laut menandakan kalau dia adalah keturunan asing itu berhasil membuat si gadis merah muda mengejapkan matanya

"Ya?" Jawab Sakura.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanya si gadis pirang, Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?" Langsung saja si pirang kini telah berpindah tempat duduk.

"Kau baik sekali. Perkenalkan namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino." Ino mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura menjabat uluran tangan Ino. "Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Mereka melempar senyum.

Satu sks telah terlewat dan dosen Pengantar Ilmu Hukum itu belum tiba juga. Ketika ada seorang SBA masuk dan mengabarkan dosen pertama tidak bisa mengajar karena ada sedikit masalah itu langsung membuat para murid di dalam berhamburan ke luar. Kebanyakan dari mereka langsung menyerbu kantin fakultas dan mengisi perut yang belum sempat sarapan itu. Termasuk Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Sampai tidak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh menit yang mana mata kuliah Pengantar Ilmu Hukum yang merupakan empat sks itu sebentar lagi akan selesai dan dilanjut dengan mata kuliah Logika.

Sakura sedikit murung ketika tahu dia dan Ino tidak sekelas di mata kuliah Logika. Sakura segera pamit karena sejujurnya dia belum mengetahui di mana kelas berikutnya berada.

Sakura berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Fakultas Hukum di Tōdai merupakan Fakultas dibidang Soshum nomor satu di Jepang. Fakultas terbaik yang dimiliki Tōdai sehingga rata-rata isinya lebih banyak orang-orang pintar nan sombong. Atau banyak duit nan sombong, dan sejenisnya. Sehingga Sakura merasa minder untuk bertanya pada orang-orang sesama mahasiswa di mana letak kelasnya.

Jadinya dia hanya mondar-mandir di koridor gedung B. Ketika emeraldnya memandang sebuah pintu kayu besar bertuliskan RUANG SBA segera saja dia ketuk, dan dorong tanpa menunggu sahutan dari dalam.

Saat kepalanya menyembul, ruangan terasa tidak berpenghuni. Hanya ada satu sosok yang berdiri di ujung depan jendela kaca yang besar menghadap langsung kota Tokyo.

Rambut lelaki itu berwarna silver yang melawan gravitasi. Sakura berdehem sedikit seraya menginjakan kakinya lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan ber-AC itu.

"Pe-permisi pak, saya mau bertanya kalau kelas Logika dengan dosen Ibu Mitarashi Anko itu di sebelah mana ya pak?" Tidak ada sahutan. Kakashi yang masih kesal dengan sosok murid yang tadi menumpahkan jus di kemeja putih kesayangannya terlihat enggan menanggapi pertanyaan orang bodoh yang sepertinya menganggap dirinya SBA.

"Sa-saya sudah mencarinya di sepanjang koridor dan lantai dua pak." Lanjut si murid. Meledak sudah emosi Kakashi.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan seketika itu juga mata mereka yang sama-sama terbelalak itu saling bersiborok.

"KAU—?!" Geram Kakashi.

Secepat kilat Sakura keluar dari ruangan ber-AC yang mulai terasa panas itu sekuat tenaga. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Ja-jadi.. Orang tadi adalah SBA?!" Katanya ketika dia masuk ke kelas yang entah kelas apa. Yang jelas kalau dia masuk ke dalam kelas, SBA tidak mungkin mengejarnya kan?

Sosok perempuan muda masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan penggaris kayu setinggi satu meter berada di tangan kirinya.

Kelas mendadak hening. Sakura terheran-heran, ah sial dosennya sudah datang.

Bagaimana caranya dia keluar? Dan mengatakan, saya salah kelas? Oh ayolah dia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Selamat siang anak-anak. Saya adalah Anko Mitarashi, dosen yang akan mengajarkan kalian mata kuliah Ilmu Logika. Ada pertanyaan? Kalau tidak, mari kita mulai ke materi. Saya sarankan kalian untuk membeli buku Sjachran Basah." Sakura membelalakan matanya, jadi dia tidak salah kelas? Ah lucky! jerit innernya.

.

.

Dua mata kuliah yang lumayan melelahkan itu walaupun sebenarnya mata kuliah pertama tidak ada dosennya tapi kejadian dengan lelaki perak—Kakashi—yang dikiranya SBA cukup menguras tenaganya.

Bertemu dua kali dalam keadaan tidak terduga bukanlah kejadian yang diharapkannya. Terutama dengan SBA, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan SBA karena mereka bisa saja mmengutak-atik absen miliknya kalau kita sampai berurusan buruk dengan mereka. Gagal dalam mata kuliahpun bukanlah suatu ketidak mungkinan walaupun kalau sampai ketahuan akan dikenakan pasal berlapis.

Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju arah gerbang kampus itu segera berlari untuk sembunyi saat mobil Sasuke melintas. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan kekasihnya untuk saat ini.

Setelah mobil Sasuke tidak tertangkap retina hijaunya, Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya, otot-ototnya terasa pegal.

"Hei pinky!" Sakura menahan tubuhnya sendiri ketika indera pendengarannya menagkap suara yang memanggilnya yang berasal dari belakangnya. Segera saja kepalanya menolah dan seketika itu juga dia terbelalak lagi.

SBA muda beruban itu lagi?! Jeritnya pelan yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Tatapan mata onik di dalam mobil sport silver itu seolah ingin menelan Sakura hidup-hidup. Gadis ini menegak air liurnya susah payah, mengangkat kaki kanannya dan secepat kilat dia kembali berjalan memutar arah menuju jalan yang tidak mungkin dilalui oleh mobil.

Kakashi mendecih sebal. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji tidak akan gagal untuk kembali memberikan pelajaran bagi mahasiswa tidak beretika seperti si gadis merah muda itu.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **Catatan:** Disarankan untuk membaca Nilai T terlebih dahulu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura pov**

Ponselku terus berdering menampilkan satu nama yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku muak.

Sasuke-kun

Nama itu kembali mengingatkanku pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Katakan aku egois, tapi gadis mana yang akan diam saja kalau melihat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pacarmu dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis, ya meskipun ada setengah gadis jadi-jadian, dan mengabaikanmu di hari pertama kuliah?

Well, bilang saja kalau aku terlalu terbawa perasaan, atau istilah lainnya baper.

Aku tahu Sasuke-kun itu tampan! Tapi dia juga harusnya sadar diri kalau dia sudah punya pacar. Jangan tebar pesona sana-sini mengobral ketampanannya begitu!

Kemana Sasuke-kun yang dulu?

TID TID TID

Suara klakson membuyarkan lamunanku. Kenapa orang itu berisik sekali? Bisa 'kan dia tidak usah membunyikan klaksonnya seperti itu?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Tepat dua meter di mana aku sedang duduk, lelaki dewasa dengan rambut silvernya yang melawan gravitasi itu menyembul dari arah jendela dan menggerakan tangannya seolah memberikan isyarat padaku untuk mendekat.

Aku mengernyitkan alis, kok sepertinya...

Tidak asing?

Beberapa detik otakku berputar. Mengingat memori yang barangkali aku lupakan.

Ah, dia kan...

Aku membelalakan mataku, kakiku telah berdiri, bersiap untuk kabur.

Tapi kabur kemana? Halte bis terdekat menuju kampusku hanya di sini.

Ah pokoknya kabur saja dulu!

Baru beberapa langkah, tangan kananku dicekal cukup kuat. Aku berontak dengan cara menghentakan tangannya, tapi orang ini malah menyeretku dan menghempaskan bokongku di kursi sebelah kemudi mobil sportnya tepat ketika dia membuka pintu mobilnya.

"HEI KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI INI!" Teriakku. Lelaki di sampingku menatapku tajam, dia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "diam!"

Aku merinding. Sumpah, suaranya sangat berat dan, menyeramkan. Apa aku akan diculik?

Aku menahan napasku beberapa detik. Oh Tuhan kenapa aku berada di posisi seperti ini?

Dia melajukan kemudinya di atas kecepatan rata-rata. Jalanan kota Tokyo di pagi hari yang biasanya macet entah kenapa sekarang lancar-lancar saja.

Aku memegang seat belt yang dipakaikan olehnya tadi. Aku menghela napasku. Suasana kami begitu hening, dia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya umpatan-umpatan kasar keluar dari mulutnya saat pengemudi mobil lain berkendara lebih cepat dari mobilnya.

"Tck sialan!" Umpatnya lagi ketika sebuah mobil Porsche Carrera GT keluaran terbaru dengan flat nomor 001 US menyelip mobilnya.

Aku membelalakan mataku, itu kan mobil Sasuke-kun! Sialan, aku benar-benar melihat ada gadis berambut merah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ano pak, kurasa si mobil porsche itu kurang ajar telah mendahuluimu."

Aku mencoba memancing bapak SBA yang ketumpahan jus tomat tempo hari.

Agak segan sebenarnya tapi aku juga benar-benar penasaran, jadi Sasuke-kun selingkuh? Padahal pas tadi aku duduk di halte dia menelepon beberapa kali.

Tch dasar pantat ayam!

"Pak? Cih setelah ini kau harus menghadap ke ruanganku." Ucap si bapak SBA, kenapa suaranya ini terkesan marah?

Glek.

Aku mencoba menelan salvia-ku dengan susah payah, apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?

Tapi setelah mengucapkan itu, bapak SBA ini menggas mobilnya dan menaikan kecepatan kemudi di atas 270 km/H. Aku semakin mengeratkan pegangan seat belt-ku.

"Ano pak, mobil itu sepertinya menaikan kecepatan di atas 290 km/H karena yang ku tahu mobil Sasuke-kun kecepatan maksimalnya 308 km/H dan dia bisa menaikannya menjadi 310 km/H." Terangku. Jelas saja bapak SBA ini tidak akan mampu mengejar mobil Sasuke-kun yang hobinya kebut-kebutan.

Bapak SBA menatapku sekilas, rahangnya mengeras. Astaga! Kenapa bapak ini? Ayolah hanya ketumpahan jus bukan ketumpahan air raksa yang membuat kulit putih mulusnya itu melepuh 'kan?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Mobilku kecepatan maksimalnya 360 km/H" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana ada mobil dengan kemampuan berkendara secepat itu! Berapa tenaga kuda yang dibutuhkannya coba?" Jawabku. Lagian si bapak ini ada ada saja.

"Tsk tahu apa kau tentang mobilku?" Aku membulatkan mulutku, "Anda sombong sekali, pak."

Tapi detik berikutnya aku berteriak dan hampir saja menabrak dashboard kalau tidak memakai seat belt. Sialan! Aku melihat dia menaikan kecepatannya menjadi 290 km/h dan ini sudah sangat di atas rata-rata.

"Pak aku masih berusia 19 tahun, masih mahasiswa baru, cita-citaku masih jauh untuk kucapai. Aku tidak mau mati karena kecelakaan mobil." Kataku dengan suara bergetar. Persetan dengan rasa penasaranku terhadap gadis yang di sebelah Sasuke-kun!

Kalau dia selingkuhan, di kampus pasti akan nempel terus tuh.

Terdengar suara kekehan di sampingku, aku mendelik kesal. "Jangan menertawakanku!" Ucapku, dia semakin tertawa keras.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Aku heran kenapa Tōdai menerimamu saat seleksi mahasiswa baru." HAH!

Aku menyipitkan mataku, "mulut Anda pedas sekali pak." Kataku. Dia melirikku, "apa peduliku?" Astaga! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa sebegitu marahnya orang ini karena ketumpahan jus tomat?

Ayolah dia terlalu berlebihan. Lihat saja nanti aku akan melaporkannya ke KaProdi!

.

.

oOo

"Keluar!" Ucap si bapak SBA. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal, baru juga jadi SBA kelakuannya sudah menyebalkan begini! Apalagi kalau dia seorang dosen atau jabatan yang jauh lebih tinggi?

Tuhan memang benar-benar adil.

Aku keluar dari dalam mobil sport bermerk ferari miliknya. Aku mendengus, ternyata dia seorang SBA kaya raya. Siapapun tahu kalau harga mobil ferari itu selangit.

Ketika aku keluar dari malam mobilnya, seolah terjadi slow motion di mana orang-orang memperhatikanku yang kini di seret oleh bapak SBA. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dan beberapa dari mereka menatapku sinis.

Hey, kenapa dengan mereka?

"Sakura!" Aku memutar bola mataku, dan memilih mengabaikan lelaki emo yang kini berlari menghampiriku dan tiba-tiba mengerem langkahnya ketika tahu tanganku dicekal oleh bapak SBA.

Sasuke-kun mengangguk hormat, "selamat pagi Mr. Hatake." Ucapnya. Aku menarik sudut bibirku saat tahu kalau bapak SBA hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa merespon ucapan selamat paginya sama sekali.

Ah bapak SBA ini sombong sekali. Biasanya kan SBA itu begitu ramah dengan para mahasiswa tapi berbeda dengan bapak SBA yang dipanggil oleh Sasuke-kun Mr. Hatake ini. Dia sama sekali tidak ramah apalagi saat dia terus menyeretku entah kemana.

Tunggu, tadi Sasuke-kun memanggilnya Mr. Hatake?

Eh?

Bukannya nama itu adalah...

DOSEN PENGANTAR ILMU HUKUM KELASKU?!

"Kami-sama" kataku pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya pak SBA—Mr. Hatake maksudku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku seraya menggeleng.

Mr. Hatake bergeming. Dia merongoh saku celana bahannya dan mengambil kunci serta membuka pintu ruangannya.

Ceklek, dia menatapku.

"Masuk!" Titahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next?**

a/n : Ah akhirnya bisa update hahaha xD at least, REVIEW-nya ya jangan sungkan


End file.
